The Morning After
by NatttKirbyyy
Summary: A story that follows mainly Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny from the morning after the war.


Looking out the window, Harry noticed he didn't feel peaceful or relieved like he thought he would, instead he felt guilt, grief and like everything inside him was hollow. The only thing that was keeping him whole was the pair of arms circling his middle. He kissed the tip of the ginger girl's hair and squeezed her tight.

"Harry, let's go downstairs and eat, you've got to be hungry, I know I am." He let Ginny take his hand and she guided him towards the Great Hall. The walk down the cold staircase took longer than usual as bits of the staircase were missing and half the paintings had fallen and Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for them and hung every single painting back in its proper place. As they approached the Great Hall Harry's hands turned clammy and his forehead started sweating.

"I can't go in there Ginny. I can't go in and face everyone yet, they all hate me. Everyone knows someone close to their heart who died yesterday and they'll all blame me." Harry was losing it by this point so Ginny took him to nearest bench that was still intact and sat him down.

"Listen to me Harry Potter, F-Fred died yesterday and you don't see me glaring daggers at you. Harry no one hates you! If anything, you're even more loved than you were before, if that's even possible! You defeated Voldemort, Harry and just remember, I'm here for you, every step of the way. I'll be there for all the haters if you need me, I'll just threaten them with my bat bogey hex and if they have any sense they'll bugger off!" Ginny's cheeks were pink. Harry was speechless. He couldn't put it into words how much Ginny had just affected him, so instead of speaking, he slid his hand into her hair and kissed her. It was a slow and romantic kiss at first but Harry was feeling the moment and quickened the speed of his lips. Ginny soon caught on and lifted her knee over Harry's lap so she was sitting on top of him.

They only stopped kissing for a moment when they rested their foreheads against each other's and stared into the others eyes. But they quickly got back into the kissing. They stayed interlocked for around a further five minutes until a small cough made them jump apart. Ginny sprung off Harry's knee and ran to give the coughing woman a hug.

"Mum! How are you feeling? I've been so worried; I couldn't find you last night, where did you stay? Was Dad with you? Where's Geo-" Ginny was cut off by her Mother's hand covering her mouth.

"Ginny slow down, you'll hurt yourself! I'm fine, for the time being, I'll have my breakdown once we're back home but I'm fine for now, I have my family around me and we all need each other now, more than we ever have before. We all need to stick together at times like these. I stayed in the Great Hall next to Freddie until around half two when your Dad pulled me away and took me to Professor Flitwick's classroom which had been filled with beds as had most other classrooms. George refused to leave Fred; no one could take him away, so Percy and Charlie stayed with him all night. I think Percy's determined to reconcile with us. I hope he does, I've missed him." Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her plump cheeks and Ginny just stood there and hugged her. Eventually Harry came over and joined in the hug. "Could you go find Ron for me please Ginny, I haven't seen him and Hermione since…" Mrs. Weasley broke off, in loss for words.

"Sure Mum, I'll be back soon." And with a kiss on each of Harry and Mrs. Weasley's cheeks, Ginny turned back towards the Great Hall in search of her brother.

"Mrs. Weas-"

"Harry, call me Molly, please." Mrs Weasley had a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry… Molly. How are you feeling, truthfully?"

"You know me better than my own Daughter, Harry." Molly put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly in a motherly fashion. "Well I've been better. I've lost a son, my little Freddie. He didn't even get married or have children. He never experienced the world, he didn't leave England. I mean, I know most wizards don't but I know he and George had plans to set up business overseas. I killed a woman, even if it was to save Ginny. I lost so many friends." Molly was staring at something Harry couldn't see in her mind, lost in thought. "But yesterday brought so many good memories to it as well. I have Percy back, even if it does take time to repair the damage, we'll get through it. But the cherry on my damaged cake was seeing you, Ron and Hermione for the first time in months. Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was worried sick at home, I lost so much sleep. But forget about that. Harry, you have made me the proudest Mum ever. Voldemort's gone and families can finally sleep at ease at home without having to worry if they're the next victims of Voldemort. But what makes me so proud is to be able to say, it's my son who killed Voldemort. He got what was coming to him. I'm so proud of you Harry, and I'm sure wherever Sirius, your Mum, your Dad, Remus and everybody else who died because of that wicked man is looking down at you, and feels exactly the same as I do right now. Be proud of yourself Harry. I love you."

Harry couldn't contain his tears any longer and just let them fall. Molly wiped them off with her thumb and pulled him into her and gave him the most motherly hug she could muster and kissed him on the head.

"I used to feel guilty when I thought of you as a Mum, but I understand now that my Mum would be happy that you're here, watching over me when she can't. I have two Mums, one holding me right now, and one in my heart. Molly, you took me in when I was in need even though I wasn't your blood. You don't understand just how much I appreciated that. Thank you for everything." Harry squeezed her tight, stood them both up and put his arm around her shoulder. He walked them towards the Great Hall and he no longer felt afraid to enter, because he had Molly and he had his family to find.


End file.
